You Didn't Say
by LaughingGirl
Summary: When Reid's girl of interest gets kidnapped what happens when she escapes,but trusts no one.
1. Chapter 1

You Didn't Say

Prologue

I don't own any of the publicity know stuff. I give all credit to their makers/owners.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. The sound of my fingers brushing across the computer. I was chewing the tip of a pen as I was trying to locate files. Hacking was my specialty I've done it since I was a preteen. During those awkward stages of my life being in a room with access to a computer and wifi brought me comfort.

I was currently helping a FBI team locate some information. I have heard that their technology assistant took a couple months off. Some more outlandish rumors said she had re-signed. I tried asking, but her teammates never seem to keen on talking to me. I actually didn't think they liked me. Once I joined the BAU I tried making friends with everyone in the team. The older ones refused an offer to drinking. Saying that they were in a hurry to get out of town. The two girls, JJ and Emily made it clear that they weren't interested in making a new friend. They weren't rude about, but I didn't think they liked me in general very much. I don't know what didn't appeal to them. I know I wasn't beautiful and I wasn't ugliest person out their; I just didn't understand. The rudest of all was Agent Morgan. He told me straight up that I was no one to him. He told me I would never be able to replace his baby girl. I tried explaining that I wouldn't try to do that. I was just here to work. He was still cruel about it and he would always make side comments when I would be in his presence.

Honestly this made going to work hell, but one thing made me keep going. Well not something more like someone. Spencer Reid. He was dorky and lanky. His hair barely brushed his shoulders and formed little ringlets at the end. His eyes were a glistening brown which were sometimes dull during stressful times.

He was the only one that was never rude to me. We had went out for coffee before and once we stayed at the office talking for hours on end. He was very important to me and I don't think I would be able to handle this team with out him.


	2. Chapter 2

You Didn't Say

Chapter One

I don't own any of the publicity know stuff. I give all credit to their makers/owners.

A few hours ago I her the old tech-girl was shoot and they told the whole team to go home. They also told me not to come in for a few days. They didn't plan a on taking any new cases into they found out who shot her.

I didn't know her, but I told her Reid to send my condolences. I woke the next day with nothing to do. It made me realize that I had no life outside of job. I guess that what it means to be a agent. If I am even consider one. In then end I just decided to clean out the attic and unbox a few thing I never had time to. By the time I was done it was 12:45. I quickly ran to my phone and pulled up Spencer and my messages.

We have gotten close over the pass few months and today was supposed to be our first official date. I plan to ask before he left , but I didn't catch him in time. After he confirmed that we were still on I went to shower and get dress. I got at the café at 1:22. We were supposed to meet at 1:30, but what wrong with being a bit early.

I decided to wait outside of the café for him when I saw a little boy looking lost. I walked up to him and kneeled down next to him. " Whats wrong?" I asked. I was genuinely concerned for him. He looked up at me and his blue eyes were filled with tears. " I can't find my daddy! I was with him at the yogurt shop and now I'm lost." The little boy seemed to cry hard and quickly pulled him into my arm to shush him. " Hey, don't cry now. No more tears for you," he managed to smile at me and giggle. "That's a good boy. Now how 'bout I help you go find your daddy. Would you like that?" He nodded his head and I set him down pans started walking east towards the only you saw in a 3 mile radius.

Once we arrived at the store I was about to go in when the child stopped me. "My daddy didn't tell me to wait there." He said. I was confused, " I thought he told you to wait at the yogurt shop?" He just giggled. " Noooppe! He wanted me to wait in the alley."

I was disgusted. What father would make his child wait in an alley. The kid must be confused. "Are you su-." A hand suddenly cut me off and I felt the familiar sting of a needle. Soon after my world went black.

Spencer Pov

Penelope got shot earlier today. I arrived at the hospital to ding JJ and Hotch already there. JJ stood up as she say me coming, " She's in surgery. There's no word." I ran a hand threw my hair. " This is crazy." A couple minutes later Rossi and Emily came. Rossi turned to face Hotch, "what do we know?" Hotch face turned grim. "Police think it was a botched robbery." Emily looked around and frowned. " Where's Morgan." " He's not answering his cell." I turned to face JJ. " I'll call him again." I took my phone and walked a short distance away. I tried a few times before rejoining the group and telling the that it justice keeps going to voicemail. Emily got frustrated. "Where the hell is he?" About twenty minutes later my phone beep and everyone turned to look at me. "Is it Derek?" I blushed and shook my head. They all turned back to what they were doing, while I sent Bella a quick message that we were still on for tonight.

Soon we received news that Penelope was ok and the surgery was successful. They said it would be a while before she woke so I made my escape to meet up with Bella.

Once I got to the coffee shops I order some water and waited. Time passed and she still hadn't arrived. After a few more minutes and several unanswered phone calls. I got up and left. I was disappointed I thought we had something, but I guess we didn't.

A few weeks later

Garcia came back to work and Hotch had Bella transfer to a different team. The team has gone and had solved a few cases. Once we got back from a case we arrived to find Hotch's boss waiting for us. He motioned for Hotch and Rossi to follow him to his office. They stayed in there quite a while and when they came out they had a somber face.

"Hotch what's wrong?" He looked me and told me to round everyone up into the conference room. Once we were all there Hotch asked us a weird question. "What can you tell me about Isabella?" I felt shock and worried I didn't mean to go out with her. Even if she ditched me. "Why are we even talking about her. She got transferred end of story." Derek never warmed up to the idea of Bella and I don't see "Hotch I swear I didn't mean it. I wouldn't do it again." He turned to face me directly with a confused face. "Reid unless you took part of her kidnapping. I have no idea what you are talking about." I swallowed hard and I felt a light sweat break out on my face. "K-Kidnapped? What! When was this? How come we are only finding out now?" I was breathing hard and ragged. I can't believe it. "Reid it was the same day Penelope was shot. Apparently some neighbor saw her leave home and never come back." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Why now? What happened?" Hotch looked up and JJ stood. "Five other women were abducted. All 23-25,they are all brunettes,and all are about 5'2-5'4." Derek pick up the file and read through it. "Why break their killing time? The unsub usually kills their victim every 2 weeks. What made him keep Bella alive." JJ face turned grim as she pulled up another fill on the screen. "I believe she was kept alive for entertainment purposes. The unsub might have made her watch or sexually abused her." I felt my stomach revolve. "Have they found her yet?" Everyone knew my question was for Hotch. "She found us." According to his story Isabella came to the building a week ago before passing out. The doctors put her in a medicine induced coma to help her heal. Emily looked down at her lap before looking around room.

"Has she said anything about her experience?" Hotch shook his head. "Her voice box has been ruined by extreme screaming. She can talk, but not a lot of words and very few in between."

I can't believe this happened to her. I can't believe I thought she forgot me. What surprised me the most is when Derek stood up an announced that we had a case.


End file.
